And They Say Evil Never Sleeps
by pokemonflower9379
Summary: Major fluff warning . I do not own the 7d or any other character. Possibly the first part in a series.


Three days. Three days she had been at this and still had nothing to show for it, aside from the crumpled plans around her. The discarded plans covered the kitchen table, along with multiple empty cups, which at one point, had been filled to the brim with coffee. Her body was screaming for her to give up and rest, but she couldn't, not until she had planned their next scheme.

She found herself yawning once more. "Where is he," she mumbled to herself, starting to finally lose her caffeine buzz from her previous cup. She had sent Grim out on a coffee run nearly an hour ago and he still wasn't back. 'What could be taking him so long?' she thought as she crumpled up another plan, throwing it onto the floor.

She had never had this many issues coming up with plans before, and she couldn't understand why she was having so many issues now. In truth, she hadn't been feel up to much of anything as of late. Her mind had been clouded and she hadn't been able to focus on much of anything, evil or otherwise. Her stomach hadn't been the best either, leaving her struggling to keep much food down. 'Maybe I'm getting sick or something,' she thought, laying her pen down in momentary defeat.

She felt her eyes droop as she yawned again. 'Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a few moments, just a little break,' she thought before dozing off, resting her head in her arms on the table. She was out in a matter of moments, snoring gently.

He finally made it home about another hour later, having gotten tremendously lost before finding his destination, and getting lost on the way back. He hated that he had been gone so long, knowing how bad his precious Hildy was feeling - she had been on his mind the entire time he was gone. Her behavior as of late had been confusing to him; struggling to sleep, memory acting up, not to mention how bad her stomach had been. Something was wrong with her and they both knew it.

"Hildy, I'm back!" he called, doing his best to be quiet so he didn't interrupt her thoughts, her temperament as of late hadn't been the best either. Puzzled by the lack of reply, he closed the door behind him, calling her name, "Hildy?" Still no reply came. This made him frown. Had she left to go look for him? He set out on a mission, searching each room of their house for any sign of her.

He was about to give up in his search when he finally found her in the kitchen, sleeping softly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; Hildy never fell asleep out in the open like this. She looked so….innocent, peaceful even. Judging by all the papers everywhere, she hadn't gotten very far. He felt like he should grab a camera, but he decided against it, knowing he had a more important job to do. He made quick work of putting away the groceries he had bought, putting everything its place before turning to the job at hand.

He was silent as he moved towards her, gently picking her up in a way that wouldn't wake her. She stirred slightly in his arms before wrapping her arms around his neck in her sleep, nuzzling close to him. This made him smile before he began towards their bedroom, she was so cute. He made it up the stairs with ease, Hildy still fast asleep in his arms.

Once he was in their bedroom, he gently unwrapped her arms from around his neck. This was a small struggle considering every time he did this, she just wrapped them back around again, making her look even cuter. He managed to finally get her to stop before quickly putting her into the bed, smiling triumphantly. He tucked her in before moving to exit the room, still having a list of things to do, before a low whimper caught his ear.

He turned around, frowning at what he saw: Hildy was frowning, tossing in and turning in her sleep. She was undoubtedly having a nightmare; these had been extremely frequent as well. He walked over to the bed, sitting down on his side before turning his attention to her. He gently ran on hand through her hair, wrapping the other around her hand. She began to settle mere seconds after he had done this, as she did every time.

He smiled softly before yawning himself. He weighed the consequences in his mind before deciding to put off everything he had planned for the day and soon found himself laying down beside her. "Get well soon, Hildy," he whispered before moving closer to her, hugging her close before dozing off.

Little did the two of them know that she wouldn't be feeling well for a long while. Soon the two of them would have a whole set of new responsibilities, because she wasn't sick, far from it actually.

Hildy was pregnant.


End file.
